


... While half asleep

by randompandemic



Series: 'I love you' [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, teeny tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompandemic/pseuds/randompandemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times she wakes up next to him, it will never be something she will tire of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	... While half asleep

Moonlight fell in through the stained serault glass, casting colourful patterns on his skin, painting landscapes of light and shadow over his muscular form next to her. Róisín lay on her side and watched him sleep. He lay turned towards her, his blonde hair in messy curls from the pillow and from her fingers running through it earlier. His eyes were moving slowly under his lids, where he was in peaceful dreams. His features were calm, lips slightly parted and soft snores came over them with his breaths. 

She had a smile on her face. Just watching him like this was the most soothing time of her day really. She liked to stay awake for a while just to see him so relaxed, so at peace. 

“Cullen…” she whispered, hardly even more than a breath. He did not respond to it and she did not need him to, she just felt the need to say his name, still sometimes amazed that he was real, and that he was hers. 

He stirred a little, as if he had heard her, or the echo of her in his sleep. He shuffled closer, his arm came around her and pulled her against him before he rolled to his back, taking her with him so her head rested against his chest, his chin atop her hair. She closed her eyes, listened to his heartbeat and slowly drifted to sleep herself. 

“I love you…” she mumbled half asleep.


End file.
